


read my lips

by Julx3tte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ASMR AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Mukbang, Social Media AU, meet cute, meta commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: In which Ingrid does ASMR, Sylvain figures out that he has a crush on his local YouTuber, and they figure things out. Much promised fluff fic is here!
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	read my lips

**Author's Note:**

> i just laid down 5k in the last 24 hours hot dang

There were many insults Sylvain had heard from bad dates over the years, but this latest one probably stung the most. He could be thick headed and stubborn, but he certainly wasn’t _dumb_. And he definitely didn’t “flunk out of school off his daddy’s money.”

He didn’t even deserve the water splashed on him. He was very courteous about breaking off after the second date. 

Anyway, the past was the past. Sylvian had gotten home, changed out of his joggers and dress shirt, taken a shower, and was now wearing his favorite sleep shorts.

He jumped onto his couch and turned on the TV to watch YouTube.

It was his nightly ritual. His favorite channel was _Seiros, a_ news and current events channel that put out a new video every day. Every _other_ day, his favorite narrator came on.

He normally dozed off and checked his phone while half listening, but his ears perked up at the end of the video.

_Thanks to your generous support on Pateron, I’m starting my own channel, and my first video goes live right now! Thank you for supporting Seiros over the years! Follow me at IngridASMRs - Ingrid (foreverknight95)_

That was… unexpected. He’d seen the poll and increased his support on Patreon a few months ago, but didn’t realize it's gotten that much traction.

To be fair, her voice was angelic. Ingrid spoke with an even cadence, and her silvery alto delivered even pessimistic stories with a tone of hope. Sylvain could see how ASMR would be a great fit.

He clicked through and almost fell asleep on the couch.

The first video was titled, “2:35 bacon (my favorite).” It had a clean, bold title card with a blurred greyscale image of a strip of bacon, and started with an overhead shot of bacon beginning to sizzle. Ingrid titled the pan a few times to consolidate the oil on the edges to crisp the bacon even more. After a minute, the video cut to a cutting board, and Ingrid’s hand appeared with a chef’s knife. The crunching sound was delicious and relaxing, and after a few seconds, Ingrid’s soft voice overlaid.

 _This is what I like to do when I’m home alone and feeling snacky_ , she said. Sylvain didn’t have surround sound set up, but he could hear her voice shifting left and right on his soundbar.

 _I hope you enjoy it as much as I do_.

The video was exactly 2 minutes and 35 seconds, but the clock on the back of her wall was also set for 2:35, presumably am.

Sylvain moved to his bed and let the video play again on his phone, falling asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

He kept his notifications on for the next week, and the videos only got better.

“1:42 reading (the best)” involved Ingrid flipping through her favorite books. She had good taste. One or two were ones on Sylvain’s shelf, and he wondered if she’d gone to the same university he’d gone to. She didn’t say much in this one.

“3:17 test (does this work right?) was Ingrid trying different sounds out on a binaural mic. Most of the sounds were just syllables, but every now and then, Ingrid interspersed with her commentary on how awkward it was to record her voice on camera. She, rightfully, never showed her face - YouTube was creepy enough, and keeping herself safe from stalkers was probably the right call. Still, Sylvain wondered how cute she was. 

“5:46 awake (yikes)” was an ode to cereal, and the wonderful sound of crunching. Sylvain was starting to really appreciate her commentary. In between pouring the cereal and the milk, she explained, _sugar is the only thing that keeps me awake, to be honest. Coffee has stopped being effective_. She popped the C sounds out and Sylvain swore his heart skipped a beat. 

He’d been listening to her for months talk about current events, but her whispering about food felt so much more personal, and intimate. It was like she was in his kitchen, sharing the morning together.

He supposed that was the draw, and pondered over it as he realized the video was only a minute and a half done and she’d already finished one bowl of cereal. The camera cut to coffee being poured, and then another bowl of cereal, and then another.

By the end of the video, four bowls lay lined up on Ingrid’s counter.

 _I grew up with three brothers, so I hold my own at all you can eat,_ she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that Ingrid could put down food. 

Sylvain left a message on her patreon that night.

_Maybe you should do a muk bang lol_

The next day, she messaged back. 

_Let me ask my channel manager to set one up :)_.

* * *

The barrage of new videos slowed down, and Sylvain put the channel out of his mind. Tonight was Dimitri’s annual Halloween bash, and he was here to flirt with girls and drink tequila.

A familiar face opened the door for him.

“Sylvain!” Mercedes said, giving him a big hug. “Been a while. Nice outfit!” Sylvain was wearing a low cut shirt and a doctor’s jacket he’d borrowed at some point and never given back.

“Hey Mercie! School keeping you busy?” She ushered him inside as they talked. Mercedes was wearing a bishop’s outfit, complete with the tall square hat.

Dimitri’s mansion was the most decorated it’d ever been. Cardboard masks and streamers lined most of the walls, and every other corner had a bowl of candy. He ran into Felix and Dimitri in the kitchen, where they were preparing drinks. Dimitri was wearing a headband with cat’s ears, while Felix was wearing a butler’s coat.

“Sylvain! Glad you could make it!” Dimitri gave him a hug and exactly three pats on the back, and Felix met his nod. “Byleth brought some of her friends.”

Byleth, who was wearing a similar set of cat ears as Dimitri, waved, and he smiled at her. A small group was gathered in the next room, and Byleth waved them over.

“Guys this is Sylvain, stay away from him,” she said.

Sylvian winked at the girls.

“This is Lysithea and Ing, that’s Lindhart and Ferdinand” Byleth introduced. 

He’d met Ferdinand at another party once, and they shook hands. Lindhart waved awkwardly, and Lysithea, who had had long, platinum hair and an outfit that looked way too young, did not look like she was going to take any of his flirting lightheartedly.

Ingrid, however, blinked when their eyes met.

“Nice to meet you,” she said. Her voice sounded eerily familiar, but as he tried to place it, a wave of sleepiness passed over him. He shook it off.

“Don’t listen to Byleth,” he began, trying to place why he was suddenly feeling tired. He’d just gotten to the party, and hadn’t even started drinking yet. 

“You should probably stay away from him Ingrid,” Felix chimed.

Ingrid laughed, and Sylvain felt his eyes droop. Ingrid was definitely cute. She wore her blonde hair pinned back around the sides, and was wearing a summer dress with a bomber jacket. Her sneakers had wings on it, and there was a plastic shield strapped to her forearm.

“I’ll try,” she said, smiling at him.

* * *

Sylvain found Ingrid at the party later that night.

“Hey, I promise this isn’t a pick up line, but have I heard your voice before?” he asked.

“Are you sure? That sounds suspiciously like a pick up line…” One of Ingrid’s hands was holding her other forearm, and between that and the look of curious disbelief on her face, Sylvain could feel his need to impress her rising. Shame there wasn't a way to do that while still asking her if she was who he thought she was...

“No, really!” he replied. “This is gonna sound really weird but every time I hear your voice I get sleepy.”

Ingrid’s brows raised. “Okay, now you’re for sure hitting on me.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I intend to, but this is purely curiosity.” He showed her his empty palms as a gesture of peace. 

“Fair, okay,” she considered. “How about I tell you _after_ you hit on me?” The smile that grew on Ingrid’s face sent another flutter down his chest. How dare he be nervous talking to her?! But smooth Sylvain never disappointed.

Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Fine. Uhh, hold on let me walk away and come back.”

“Don’t go too far away now,” she called. 

Sylvain took a step back, spun 360 degrees, and took a step forward.

“I could never get too far from a pretty lady,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He rapidly pointed his index finger between his eyes and hers, earning him a precious laugh.

Ingrid lightly shoved his shoulder and shook her head.

“Okay, you got me. What do you want to know?”

The way she raised the question - so soothing and reassuring that she would actually answer - lit a light in Sylvain’s brain.

“This is really going to sound weird. Would you mind saying the phrase, ‘ _please enjoy_ ’ real quick?”

Ingrid’s eyes narrowed. “Is this some sort of kink thing?”

“What? No!” Sylvain rubbed his temples. Maybe this was going the wrong way. “I just have the sneaking suspicion that you are the voice behind one of my favorite YouTube channels.”

“One of your favorites, huh?” Ingrid was holding back a grin. 

She took a step and closed the gap between them, and Sylvain felt his cheeks burning red. He could feel her breath on his cheeks, and the way she was tip-toeing to reach him made him want to grab her waist right there.

“And what if I was?” she whispered, right into his ear. Her voice was smokey and sweet and teasing all at once and it short circuited his brain.

“I think I would have to stop flirting with you because I will literally fall asleep,” he confessed. Ingrid pulled back so that she could look into his eyes.

“Sylvain, do you listen to me while sleeping?” she said, eyes narrowing again.

Sylvain blinked rapidly. “Uhh no?”

“It sure sounds like it,” she said, shaking her head. Then, she leaned into his ear again and whispered, “want to sleep with the real thing?”

Sylvain jolted backwards, eyes wide. This was the most turned on he’d been in months, and he froze up. Ingrid started giggling while he considered a response. Yes? Yes please? Please whisper _please enjoy_ into my ear while I make love to you? All of those options sounded great.

Ingrid broke the spell with a finger to his chest.

“You’ll have to take me to dinner first though,” she said, biting a lip.

Sylvain blinked himself out of shock. “Uh absolutely, give me your number so I can schedule.”

Ingrid’s eyebrows went up. “That was a fast recovery,” she said.

“I’m nothing if not capable,” Sylvain replied, handing her his phone. “By the way, that whole bit felt like something Felix would put a person up to....” he thought out loud.

“I used to date his brother,” Ingrid said. Her eyes looked off into the distance. “Before…” 

Sylvain put up a hand. “Say no more. Unless, you know. Glenn and I grew up together, so…”

Ingrid nodded to herself, then looked at Sylvain. “Maybe on our date,” she said, winking. 

* * *

Dating a YouTuber was never on Sylvain’s list of situations to find himself in, but it was kind of the greatest thing. It helped that he was already a huge fan, but it also meant he could sit in on some of her recording sessions.

Currently, he was in her apartment watching her prepare for her latest video, “4:32 shutter speed (click).” There was a collection of cameras on her table - an old film SLR, a point and click digital camera, a few extra DSLR lenses, and even a polaroid. Ingrid held each of them up to her microphone and recorded samples of each sound.

“Why do you name your videos like that?” he finally asked while Ingrid was taking a water break. The rest of the video involved her adding in her own clicking sounds to supplement the camera’s.

Ingrid looked up at him from her computer. “I took a few classes on social media marketing and they said to come up with something cute,” she replied.

“Then you should have just used a picture of you,” Sylvain said, winking at her. Ingrid was torn between a blush and throwing the nearest object - the cap to her water bottle - at him.

Even though they’d been dating for a few weeks, she still wasn’t accustomed to the extreme amount of flirting that Sylvain brought. She said she found the attention embarrassing, but Sylvain speculated that she wasn’t used to words of affirmation as a form of affection.

Too bad for her, he was filled with sweet words.

It was part of why he found her voice so soothing - he sometimes imagined her whispering light affirmations into his ear and found himself swooning.

Ingrid ignored his day dreaming on her couch and began to narrate her voice over.

 _I’ve always loved art,_ she said, twisting the microphone so that it caught her voice from multiple angles. _But I never got much into photography. Maybe I should?_

One hand was manipulating the microphone, but the other hand was holding her hair back from her face. Sylvain wanted to walk to her and hold her hair back for her, but it was too much of a risk to ruin the recording.

Instead, he laid back and watched Ingrid work.

 _Thank you for the fanart of me, even though you’ve never seen me. It means a lot_ , she said in her melodic whisper. Just the sound of it made Sylvian’s eyes droopy, and he closed his eyes to focus on Ingrid’s voice floating through the air.

When he opened them again, Ingrid was sitting back on the couch next to him, working on her laptop. The photography equipment was put away, and she reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes when she saw that he was awake.

“Good nap there,” she said with half a smirk.

Ingrid had changed into her pajamas, and Sylvian suddenly realized that he’d dozed off for hours. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late,” he replied.

“To make it up, you can help me with my next video,” she replied. “Speaking of, I’m hungry.”

* * *

The next video, it turned out, involved enormous amounts of food. Sylvain supposed this was his fault - he was the one that suggested she do a Muk Bang. But he didn’t realize he’d end up being the cameraman for Ingrid’s first video showing her face. 

She was wearing slim jeans and a hoodie with a sloth on a pool noodle printed on the front. In front of her was a table spread full of food. Sylvain had offered to pick it all up, which was a mistake. Ingrid had ordered from four different restaurants - a bar, a taco place, a thai restaurant, and a bakery.

The resulting spread was quite a sight. All the food was laid out aesthetically so that they framed Ingrid in the middle of the shot. Sylvain tried to steal a few pieces, only to have his hand slapped.

“Okay Sylvain, you read me the questions while I eat, and I’ll answer them.”

“Won’t your viewers be weirded out about hearing someone else's voice in the video?” he asked, wondering when he’d be able to take some food. Ingrid handed him a bag from within one of the larger bags.

“Oh, I’ll digitally lower your voice in post. It’ll mostly handle it,” she said, eyeing a mozzarella stick.

“Okie dokie,” he said. Despite their relationship being young, they’d developed a nice familiarity about her videos. As one of her patreons, he could offer valuable insight into what her viewers would want to see, and as her boyfriend, he could serve as extra manpower for filming and production. In exchange, he got to be behind the scenes of his favorite channel.

It was a win for both of them, except that he’d developed the habit of drinking extra coffee when she was around him. He’d stopped falling asleep to her videos, but the sleepy effect of her voice hadn’t gone away.

Most of the questions were tame, and Ingrid answered quickly in between bites. A few, though, she took her time on. 

_How did you get into narrating?_ One of her top patreons wanted to know the whole story.

“I took it on as a job in college,” Ingrid said. She was holding a burger twice the size of her hand, and gesticulated as if it wasn’t there. “A friend of a friend knew a producer and I needed the money and it turned out I was good at it, so they kept me on. I usually record from home, but I’ve actually been to the studio a few times to do some longer features and edit scripts.”

She looked off camera at Sylvain.

“Ashe,” she said, and Sylvain nodded. “He joined _Seiros_ when it was a startup and brought me in. He’s also how I met Dimitri, who I guess already knew Glenn and Felix, and here we are.”

“I always forget I’m older than them,” Sylvain replied. “We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“How come we never met while I was dating Glenn?” she asked.

“I was, uh, having family issues around that time,” he replied, looking down at the floor. “I’ll tell you later when you’re not filming.”

“Oh right,” she said. “It’s fine, I was planning to cut half of the questions anyway. No one needs to see me chewing this much.”

The rest of the questions went smoothly, until Sylvain drew the final one. 

_Are you dating anyone?_

Ingrid shot a look that he’d learned to mean, “really?” but answered nonetheless.

“Yes,” she said confidently. “He’s my cameraman and muse, and if I hit the next Mukbang milestone, I’ll tell you how we met. Till then, thanks for watching!”

Ingrid finished the last bite of her pizza, and had Sylvain turn the camera off.

Sylvian put the camera down and closed the distance between them.

“Your muse huh?” he asked, tilting his head to expose his neck - what she called his supermodel pose.

Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah I only keep you around for your looks and nothing else,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sylvain kissed her on the cheek and stole one of the remaining french fries still on the table.

“So, uh Glenn,” he opened, popping the fry in his mouth. “He was around the age of my brother but my family’s always had, uh, issues, so I wasn’t around Felix and them during those times.” 

Ingrid wiped her hands with a napkin and entwined one of her hands with his. “Hey, you don’t have to open up about all that now if you don’t want to,” she said, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb.

Sylvian squeezed. “No it’s fine, I want to see what other connections we have,” he said, lifting their hands and kissing her on the wrist. “Besides the obvious.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and they spent the rest of the night cleaning up and swapping stories of Felix.

* * *

“Read these comments Sylvain!” she yelled, calling him over. “ Apparently I missed blocking your voice and some of the viewers want to hear more of you hahahaha.” 

_Sylvain glazed over at the screen to see the barrage of comments:_

_Make ASMR with your boyfriend!!! - emuover42069_

_Your bf sounds kinda hot… - knickols_

_omg i love your aesthetic but also say more about your boo - liveless_

_why are all the best asmr ppl taken - mishflirts365_

_Thanks for answering our questions!!!! Everyone we gotta hit the next goal so we learn more about this muse_

“They want more of you,” Ingrid said, grinning.

“Who doesn’t?” he replied, and Ingrid flicked him on the shoulder.

“Ow!” 

“Anyway, I have an idea,” Ingrid said, glossing over his overreaction to her attack. “Let’s make you a YouTube channel.”

Dating Ingrid, Sylvain decided, meant sacrificing a few liberties. Dating exclusively was an easy one - giving up any sense of his schedule was another. Ingrid liked to be out in the middle of the night, and sometimes chased ideas down rabbits. Sylvain had learned not to try to dissuade her.

And so, _sylvainspeaks31_ was born.

“Just say stuff into the mic,” she instructed, trying to get him to record something, anything to get started. He was… apprehensive. This was her domain, and besides, who’d want to listen to his crummy voice when Ingrid’s was so…

He snapped out of it when Ingrid grumbled a deep, “mmmmm.”

“Okay, okay.” He grabbed the camera in his hands and thought carefully about what to say. 

“It’s my lucky day talking to someone so beautiful,” he started, winking and clicking his tongue. Ingrid rolled her eyes and put her forehead in her hands, but Sylvain pressed on. It was her fault this was happening. If he was going to record for minutes straight, he may as well spend some of his best lines.

“What are you doing tonight? Would you like to spend it with me? You look fantastic in that dress, you know. Did you do your hair just for me? I’m so honored. Hey, I really love the way you laugh. Somehow you always make me laugh.”

Ingrid, next to him, was holding a pillow to her face, trying not to laugh hard and intrerupt the recording. Sylvian carried on. If she was going to make him do this, he may as well commit.

“You have the most beautiful eyes dear. Being around you is… really just the best part of my day. Looking at you makes me fall in love all over again. I know I’ll love you more tomorrow.”

As he added more lines to the recording, his voice became more tender, and he found himself reacting to the microphone as if it were a real person. Finally, he glanced over at Ingrid, whose face had gone red.

Sylvain scratched the back of his neck and put the mic down on the table.

“Doing okay there?” he asked, amused.

Ingrid shook her head, holding the pillow in between them.

Sylvain had been wearing a plain white shirt, but at some point during recording, he’d rolled up the bottom of it to show his abs to the invisible person he was flirting with. 

“Hmm…” he said, slowing down his walk towards Ingrid. “What’s going on?”

Ingrid refused to meet his eye, so Sylvain scratched his chin and circled to the other side of the couch from her and sat down.

“It’s kinda hot in here, you know. I don’t know how you record for so long.” He inched his shirt a bit further up his stomach.

Ingrid peeked at him. “Sylvain, you’ve watched me record like, a half dozen videos,” she said.

“Yeah, but…” He stretched his arms over his head and shifted his hips, letting his pants fall. Then, he folded an arm over his head, flexing his bicep. “You make me feel so sleepy.”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid said, voice barely over a whisper.

“Yes dear?” Sylvain replied.

“Get over here and kiss me Sylvain.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

“ _I’ll be your internet boyfriend_ ” was a hit, and Ingrid planned out his next three videos for him. He took the printed sheet, which Ingrid had filled up with red and blue pen notes, and gawked.

“‘ _Saying I love you’_ ?” he said, scoffing. “‘ _I bought you a gift_ .’ ‘ _24 hours of hair scratching’_?!” His voice raised with each syllable. 

For all of Ingrid's shy persona online, she certainly knew how to market a channel to an audience. 

“The people know what the people want, Sylvain,” she replied.

“Are you the people?” Sylvain asked, deadpan. 

“Maybe,” she replied, kissing his shoulder and pulling him to her computer. “But look at these comments.”

The comments demanded exactly the same thing:

_Do one with Ingrid! - a_literal_sun_

_Sylvainxingrid ftw! - laerehte_

_WHO HAS A DISCORD SERVER WE NEED ONE RIGHT NOW - n1ght_

_SHIP THEM SHIP THEM - triplePs_

_COUPLE ASMR PLEASE - ni.coli_

_DISCORD HERE https://discord.gg/QD4BPkF - troxrforrox_

Togethertogetherdoonetogether - Ems61

“Guess I have to wait to get to, uh... ‘ _massage after a long’_ day won't I?”

Ingrid looked up at him from the computer. “We can do one of the ones on your list,” she said with a mischievous look on her face. “Take a look at number eight.”

“Oh my,” said Sylvain, side-eying Ingrid. “You had that in mind for me?” 

“Maybe,” Ingrid said quickly. She plucked the paper from his hands and started setting up her recording equipment.

“How do we… record a video together?” he asked, not sure how it would work with only one mic. He moved to help her get the materials together.

“We’ll probably have to record in parts,” she said. “And fix it in post. That’s fine, as long as we can get clean audio.”

“How do you even script this?!” he said, still thinking about what Ingrid had written.

“I figure it’ll come up and we can re-record anything too spontaneous,” she replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

After a few minutes, the couple sat on the couch next to each other in front of the mic on the coffee table.

“And how do we even record this…”

“Just hold the mic up and do it,” Ingrid said. “Don’t keep a girl waiting.”

“Don’t we need video? Ew.”

“We can record B roll later, stop worrying so much.”

“I’m not worried, I’m-”

Ingrid cut him off with a kiss. 

The thing about dating Ingrid was, her voice wasn’t actually the best part about her.

Was it absolutely attractive that her voice was perfect for ASMR? Yes, and Sylvain had zero regrets on that front. Getting to be part of his favorite YouTuber’s creative process was a blessing all on its own, and hearing her live was even better. 

No, Ingrid’s lips were by far her best feature.

So when her lips touched his, and her hands found his cheek and pulled him closer to her, all the sleepiness that came with listening to Ingrid’s _ASMR_ voice disappeared. Instead, between the deep red blush on Ingrid’s cheek and his own shaky hands, he let himself get lost in kissing her.

Kissing Ingrid was still relatively new, too. She’d requested they go slow on the physical side of their relationship, and it was easy to say yes, despite his own desires.

He kissed her gently and tenderly and, when she pulled herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, the sound of Sylvain’s surprise was muffled by the feeling of her tongue hitting his.

He let his palms rest on her waist and realized that, under her shirt, Ingrid was cut. She was definitely hiding at least a four pack - he knew she worked out often, but feeling them with his own hands sent a wave of electricity up his spine.

Sylvain pulled away from kissing her lips and dipped down to kiss just under her ears.

He loved the way her arms rested lazily around his shoulders, and the way her fingers traced the back of his neck, and he had an idea of how to get Ingrid to grip him by the hair and pull him against her.

Sylvain reached behind him to pick up the mic and bring it near his lips. Then, he left her loud kisses just under the ear.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and he felt Ingrid’s legs jolt. “I want to fall asleep to your voice every night.” 

He bit her earlobe and Ingrid gave a deep sigh right into his ear.

It was a chain reaction. Ingrid’s voice was so close to him, and the feeling of her warm breath against the side of his neck was almost too much. Sylvain let the microphone drop and pulled Ingrid on top of him.

“This is gonna be hard to record,” she said, tracing a finger against his stomach.

“Second takes,” he replied, and he pulled her down to him by the hand, determined to kiss her until he couldn’t.

* * *

“0:31 muse (you asked for it…) - feat. sylvainspeaks31” was Ingrid’s most popular video yet, but right after she posted it, several people sent both of them less than inspiring messages:

Dima: How DARE you kiss on camera

Byleth: Dimitri wants to make one, how did you record?

Felix: ew.

Ashe: don’t… associate that to _Seiros_ please…

Sylvain laughed at all of them coming in. If anything, their friends were probably glad that they were together. Ingrid was curled up against him, glancing at her phone, and his head was tucked just above her shoulder so that he could read. 

“Somehow I don’t think you’re in any real trouble,” he mused. His free hand was resting on Ingrid’s hip, and her free hand gripped his wrist.

“I think the fans are getting what they want,” she said. “They were the ones that asked, I don’t know what they expected.”

“I think they expected the shy, cute ASMR girl that eats massive amounts of food to be more… discreet about her love life,” he said, tilting his head against her cheek.

“It’s not like we recorded anything bad. It was just some kissing sounds, and half of them weren’t even real. For all they know, it’s all staged.”

“Yeah, but are you really gonna think a bunch of internet shippers are gonna believe that?” He knew the type - he was definitely a fan, but these people were super fans. At the mere mention of his existence they’d already deemed them a couple forever.

“Oh god,” Ingrid said, turning so she could look him in the face. “They’re gonna write fanfiction about us aren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to @paperpenpal for the Sylvain lines, @trixstar for naming the channels, and @nicole_writes and @sunnilee for the constant inspiration
> 
> Click the link yall


End file.
